Medical imaging apparatuses, including computer tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc., is essential in modern medical science, and the proportion of the role of clinical diagnosis using medical image instruments in medical activities which deal with patients' lives is expected to increase, due to advancements in medical technology.
For convenience of clinical diagnosis, a medical image storage and transmission system (PACS; Picture Archiving and Communication System) is introduced which enables, when necessary, to retrieve a medical image of a subject of interest via a computer monitor in each examination room, after the system converts a medical image (e.g. an X-ray image, CT image, MRI image or ultrasound image) to digital data in a large storage medium which is connected to a server.